Absolute Clarity
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: Clary and Simon move to a new town called Alicante on the outskirts of New York and Clary thinks that is going to be a normal school year. That is until she meets Golden Boy...
1. Chapter 1

Absolute Clarity: Chapter 1

After I drank the last dregs of my frappuccino from the bottom of my cup, I spoke.

"Sorry Simon, but I can't stay at Java Jones all day, I mean, I'd love to but my mom said that she had something important to tell me and—hold on a sec 'I'm getting a call." I answered the phone quickly and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi mom!" I said down the line "What? Oh, ok. We'll be home quickly." The cheerful look on her face quickly turned to confusion.

"What was that about?" Simon asked playfully.

"Well, you know the important news my mom wanted to tell me?"

"Not really but yes continue." He responded, a wide smile on his face.

"My mom, wants you there too because you are 'coming with us' I don't know if that means that we are traveling somewhere or something, maybe a holiday or something, I don't really know."

"Cool!" Simon exclaimed "Maybe we are going to Hogwarts!"  
I playfully shoved him into his shoulder and walked out to the door.

"First one to mine is a muggle!"  
"Damn you, Fairchild!" Simon yelled after her as they both sprinted from the coffee shop.

Panting but grinning broadly, I arrived outside of Luke's bookshop, with an out of breath, sweating Simon trailing after me and I smiled widely when Simon arrived at the door.

"I win muggle!"

"Oh, be quite Clarissa!" he said jokingly, using my birth we then entered Luke's shop and the smell of old books surrounded us, but considerably less than the last time we entered. My mom and Luke sat talking serenely to each other, may large boxes sat around them, all of them labeled '_ book's'. When my mom spotted me and Simon, awkwardly hanging around in the doorway, she smiled and beckoned us forward.

"Clary, Simon, come here, Luke and I have something to tell you." She said a gentle smile upon her face.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked cautiously, stepping toward her slowly "And why are all Luke's books in boxes?"

"Well…" she stole a quick glace at Luke, he nodded and then she inhaled a sharp breath. "We are all moving house. Simon's mom has agreed to let him come. I knew you wouldn't come unless Simon was coming too." She said, quickly.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me! Wait, were are we moving to and why?" I respond getting more exited by the second

"Well we are moving to a town called Alicante, and the reason? Well we just needed a change of scenery." I wasn't sure I believed her about why we were leaving, but it didn't matter now, I was too ecstatic to really care.

"Wait I need to go pack! When are we leaving? How long until we go? How are we getting there? Where is Alicante? Does Alicante have a school me and Simon could go to? Does it have an art gallery? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I bombarded her with questions, speaking very quickly, with an entire eight sentences in one breath.

"Clary, just relax, all your stuff has been packed and is in a moving truck and your clothes and possessions are all in suitcases over there." She indicated to the staircase, where a fair few cases were piled on top of each other, my laptop and travel bags placed neatly on top "Simon's mom has packed his stuff. We will all be getting entirely new furniture so none of that has been packed, just everything else, like clothes, toiletries, bed sheets, books, and anything found in any of the draws in your rooms and stuff on desks, you know. And to answer your questions Clary, we will be moving tomorrow at around, Alicante is on the outskirts of New York **(I know its not but they aren't shadow hunters in this fic)** , they do have a high school, are rather large one at that, I don't know if they have an art gallery, you and Simon can go while me and Luke get all the boxes into the house and the reason I didn't tell you about this sooner was because I was afraid you'd flip out."

"Mom, I'd never do that" I respond my voice quiet.


	2. Schedule

Author Note:

To answer a question I saw in a review, I have been working on a writing schedule. Here it is

The Golden Ones

Only on Mondays and Fridays

Agents 003, 004 and 005

Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays

The next generation: arranged

Only on Wednesdays

Absolute Clarity

Only on Saturdays and Sundays

Please note that i won't always be able to stick to this and please don't expect weekly uploads.


End file.
